Many different types of enclosures are secured by a locking system wherein a conventional padlock is mounted onto some sort of hasp assembly to secure access to an enclosed area such as a shelter, lockbox, cargo container, refrigerators, commercial trucks, cabinet, gate, generators, trailers, etc. A non-limiting example of one such lock is known as a “hockey puck” lock or puck lock that is referred to as a hidden shackle padlock in the portable security industry. One high security locking assembly includes a hockey puck lock that is mounted on a portable security hasp assembly. The hidden shackle bolt projects and retracts through the hasp to secure the hockey puck lock onto the hasp when a user throws and retracts the bolt by turning a mechanical key to lock and unlock the lock. Mechanical keys are a disadvantage as it is difficult to administer key control without implementing a complex key management system. If a company has a significant amount of locks in their inventory across many different locations, this key control administration is very difficult and costly especially in the case of lost or stolen keys. It is common to have a unique key for each lock which creates significant maintenance issues when another person needs to open the lock.
Another disadvantage of using physical keys in a lock system is that the level of security is compromised by having a mechanical locking cylinder with an opening for the key. Many security experts consider such an opening a significant security flaw in a locking system. In a lock with an opening for a mechanical key, common cylinders are easily broken into with a standard hand drill, thereafter allowing a person to easily rotate the shackle and unlock the lock.
Based on the current state of the art with hockey puck locking systems and the many disadvantages associated therewith, there is a need for a keyless “smart” puck lock that provides a high level of security at a relatively low cost without any opening for a physical mechanical key. Such a smart puck lock also minimizes exposure of the components, particularly the keyway and the internal components of the lock, to moisture or other contaminants, and minimizes corrosion or oxidation of metallic lock components.
There is also a need for a relatively simple, easy-to-use, reliable and compact electronic access control puck locking portable security system that includes the ability to manually override the electronic lock.
There is further a need for a compact and flexible locking system that can be installed on many different doors that can be locked and unlocked using an electronic device via a wireless signal.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has identified and improved a number of deficiencies and problems with wireless access control systems. Applicant has developed a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.